M is for Mine
by TheHufflepuffHuntress
Summary: Rose Malfoy chronicles her married life through many words beginning with the letter 'M'. (Slightly more mature than it's prequel, still made of fluff)


**Heya folks! C'est LaPoufsouffleChasseresse! (: I've been busy lately! This a kinda sequel to my other fic W is for Wife, but it _could_** **be read as a separate fic... Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Scorpius and Rose are JKR'S characters, along with the HP universe. Sigh.**

* * *

 **M Is For Mine**

 **M** agical- I can think of no better word to describe my wedding. Everyone I cared about was there, my family, friends, daughter, and you, Scorpius.

 **M** alfoy- I guess that that was my surname now, and I guess that I honestly cared nothing for its negative connotations. You proved them all to be false.

 **M** arried- Apparently, marriage was hard work. Although I had lived with for a long time by then, I was always arguing with you. So basically, nothing changed.

 **M** ake-up- No matter how badly we thought, we always made-up, be it for our love, or shop or our daughter, and we stayed like that for a long time.

 **M** issing- When we decided that Willow was to go to a Muggle primary school, I was missing her before she had left my sight.

 **M** enace- Thankfully, Willow had as much penchant for trouble as we did, so she didn't last long in primary school.

 **M** ore- Everything in our life seemed to be getting more. Our number of customers, our skill at wandmaking, our happiness. What we really wanted more of, though, was family.

 **M** onths- This was how long it took us to conceive again. We were so excited for Willow to have a little brother or sister.

 **M** ay 4th- That was the day everything went wrong.

 **M** iscarriage- I can't ever remember feeling so broken. Feeling more like a failure. All I remember is telling Willow that her new sibling was lost in the post. The sadness in her eyes killed me.

 **M** isery- All we had was drowning in misery. You barely spoke. Willow cried. And I barely moved. All we were was misery.

 **M** ove on- After time, I was still a functioning witch, but I couldn't move on. I had failed as a mother. I had failed. I needed to escape my guilt, my failure.

 **M** ooa- I needed an escape, so I ran to as far away as I could manage. A small, remote island called Mooa in the Shetland Islands where there was a hidden wizarding community.

 **M** addening- Being away from you was maddening, but all I could think about was that you must be so disappointed in me. In my failure. It was probably better with me gone.

 **M** ap- I had no idea that you were looking for me until a map blew into my face from over the sea. It was covered in your handwriting, listing possible places where I might be.

 **M** uddled- I felt so muddled inside. Why would you want me? I was a failure. I couldn't even keep an unborn child safe! Why would you want such a failure around your daughter?

 **M** aybe- But seeing that map had tripped something inside my head. If you could still want me, then maybe…maybe.

 **M** onsoon- I had no idea that you and Willow were in a boat nearby, looking for me, when the strong rains and winds of the season blew in. Not until they found the wreck.

 **M** ind-numbing- I had never before felt such paralysing fear as when I saw my husband and child's cold bodies lying in the tiny island's tiny surgery. They were my life. I couldn't lose them.

 **M** editate- As I kept vigil over your bodies, waiting for you to wake, I had time to think.

 **M** e- The only person to blame for what happened to them was me. If I hadn't run away from my problems, then they would be fine. One failure would not have led to such a disaster. If not for me.

 **M** oirai- I had always liked Greek mythology, so as I thought, I wondered if the Moirai were out to get me. Three white-robed Fates who decided that I was to have the worst lot in life.

 **M** urmur- The first sound I heard from either of you, and the one which pulled me out of my reverie was Willow's murmur.

 **M** ummy- That was what she tried to say. And that made me cry with relief. That day my daughter did more for me than I could realise. I couldn't fail at motherhood if I already had a daughter!

 **M** ercy- The Moirai seemed to be merciful that day. You both woke up and, within days, were ready to go home. All that we had to do was address the elephant in the room.

 **M** oot- The moot point of our discussion following my…escapade was hard to reach. You were worried sick and I still felt like a failure, though admittedly less than I did before.

 **M** usic- When I finally told you how I felt, you reply was music to my ears.

" **M** y- Rosie, you are amazing. You should never feel like a failure. What happened… it was terrible. I'll never forget it, but I'll also never get caught in it. I want to help you do the same. Please don't run from your problems again. I love you Rose. Willow loves you. She thinks that she has the best mother in the world, no matter if she doesn't have a brother or sister. Please, come home. With us. With me."

 **I simply nodded, and all I thought was…**

 **M** ine- No matter the tragedy, no matter the hurt, this man, this child, is mine.


End file.
